Susjin
Susjin is a mostly-isolating analytic language. The name is a shortened perversion of the original official name, Su Sjin ta Djuan du Raum, which translates into English as The United Language of Earth. For a full lexicon, view the article "Susjin Lexicon." Setting Susjulin is spoken by the populace of the Terran Federation in the year 2317. The Terran Federation is the federal government of the planet Earth. It evolved from the United Nations until it was the higher government of every nation on the planet. When the language was first created, it was instated as the lingua franca of politics. Soon it was adopted as the lingua franca of business, as well. As the language grew in usage, many languages instated laws which forbid its use in certain contexts so as to preserve their native languages. However, because the majority of the planet's economies had become capitalist, the language of business became the most important, and soon all inhabitants of Earth were fluent. Within a century, the laws which had secured the life of the natural languages were relaxed, and the native languages of the world's nations became extinct. The name of the language, Susjin, is a shortened perversion of its original, official name, Su Sjin ta Djuan du Raum, which translates into English as The United Language of Earth. Phonology The letter h is used to represent three phonemes, depending on its preceding vowel. If it follows /i/, /e/, or /ɛ/, it is pronounced as /ç/. If it follows /a/, it is pronounced as /ħ̞/. If it follows /u/, it is pronounced as /ʍ/. There are only three written vowels, i, a, and u, but they correspond to five different phonemes. i is normally pronounced /i/, but is pronounced /ɛ/ after a palatalized consonant, except at the end of a word when it is pronounced /e/. u is normally pronounced /u/, but is pronounced /o/ after a labialized consonant. Two vowels can be legally placed proximally. If they are identical, this creates a geminated vowel unless it follows palatalization (in which case a double ii is pronounced as the diphthong /ei/) or labialization (in which case the double uu is pronounced as the diphthong /ou/). If they are not identical, this creates a diphthong. All Susjulin diphthongs are falling, including the opening diphthongs. Because the Susjulin orthography is a semi-syllabary, sounds are organized into onsets and rimes. Every syllable consists of both an onset and a rime. There is additionally a null-onset, not shown in Latin transcription, which shows that the syllable begins with a vowel. Each onset can be palatalized or labialized, which adds a j or w respectively to the end of the onset (this includes the null-onset, which causes the syllable to begin with the j or w). Each (except for l and r) can also receive a diacritic which marks that a consonant or consonant cluster is voiced. The first syllable in a word always receives primary stress. Secondary stress falls on odd syllables, unless there is a geminated syllable. Geminated syllables receive secondary stress, unstressing the previous syllable if it is not geminated as well and would otherwise receive secondary stress. Phonotactics P = any plosive F = any frictive L = any liquid S = any semivowel (shown by palatalization/labialization diacritic) N = any nasal V = any vowel Onset = O = P+(F)+(S) / P+(L)+(S) / F+(P)+(S) / F+(L)+(S) / L+(S) Rime = R = V+(V)+(N) / V+(V)+(h) Syllable: O+R The final syllable of any morpheme (other than some articles, determiners, conjunctions, prepositions, and other particles) will always end with a nasal or h. Therefore, all morphemes in a word (i.e. after derivation or compounding) will be separated by a nasal or h. Orthography The Susjulin orthography is a semi-syllabary. This means that sounds are organized into onsets and rimes, both of which are used in every syllable in the language. When a word begins with a vowel, a null-onset grapheme is used. There are 57 onset graphemes which show all possible consonant and consonant cluster sounds. Up to two diacritics can be added to each onset, one to show palatalization or labialization, and the other to show voicing (except the graphemes for l, r, and the null-onset, which can not receive the voicing diacritic). There are 60 rimes, corresponding to the three vowels, their geminates, and the six diphthongs with the five possible codas, m, n, ň, h, and a null coda. Grammar Susjulin is completely analytical. This means that nouns are not declined and verbs are not conjugated. Instead, they are marked by the presence of particles. Each part of speech is marked by specific endings. Verb: -am/-an/-aň Noun/Pronoun: -im/-in/-um/-un Adjective/Adverb: -iň/-uň Derivational Affixes: -ih/-ah/-uh All else (articles, determiners, conjunctions, prepositions, particles): -ih/-ah/-uh/-i/-a/-u Verbs Verbs are not conjugated. Instead, they are preceded by modifying particles. Tense/Mood Voice/Aspect Participles Pro-Verbs Pro-verbs act on verbs in the same way that pronouns act on nouns. Nouns Nouns are preceded by articles. These show that a noun is definite, indefinite, partitive, or negative. These articles are always used, and are not changed by number or case. Nouns are not declined. Instead, they are preceded and/or followed by modifying particles. Case Grammatical case is shown by the presence of a preceding particle. Number Grammatical number is shown by the presence of a following particle. Pronouns Pronouns are treated in the exact same way as nouns. Personal Pronouns Reciprocal Pronouns Reflexive Pronouns Demonstrative Pronouns Indefinite Pronouns Relative Pronouns Interrogative Pronouns Adjectives and Adverbs Adjectives and adverbs use the exact same word. The meaning is derived based on its location in the sentence. If it immediately follows a noun, it is an adjective, if it immediately follows a verb, it is an adverb. Adjectives and adverbs can be modified by a preceding particle to show comparativity. Determiners Demonstrative Determiners Indefinite Determiners Interrogative Determiners Conjunctions Coordinating Conjunctions Correlative Conjunctions Subordinating Conjunctions Numerals Cardinal Ordinal Partitive Multiplicative Collective Distributive Derivation Word Order Dictionary Sample Translation Narrative Translation Schleicher's Fable : Schleicher's Fable by August Schleicher : Laimgjuň du Šlaixjirim ''lwuh Augustum Šlaixjirim '''English:' On a hill, a sheep that had no wool saw horses, one of them pulling a heavy wagon, one carrying a big load, and one carrying a man quickly. The sheep said to the horses: "My heart pains me, seeing a man driving horses". The horses said: "Listen, sheep, our hearts pain us when we see this: a man, the master, makes the wool of the sheep into a warm garment for himself. And the sheep has no wool". Having heard this, the sheep fled into the plain. Susjulin: Kšja lu twum, lu xwin twih žaim tu plam da lu kwuim fjah, The North Wind and the Sun : The North Wind and the Sun by Aesop English: The North Wind and the Sun were disputing which was the stronger, when a traveler came along wrapped in a warm cloak. They agreed that the one who first succeeded in making the traveler take his cloak off should be considered stronger than the other. Then the North Wind blew as hard as he could, but the more he blew the more closely did the traveler fold his cloak around him; and at last the North Wind gave up the attempt. Then the Sun shined out warmly, and immediately the traveler took off his cloak. And so the North Wind was obliged to confess that the Sun was the stronger of the two. Susjulin: Category:Languages